Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince
by pekeleke
Summary: In which Harry Potter decides to romance his clueless Prince come hell or high water...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _**Trying To Socialize.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 535

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles ( DW, IJ ) 2013 Prompt 3: Candy canes.

This is the first part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince**_ series.

**Summary**: In which Harry Potter attempts to socialize while Severus Snape is desperate to brew...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**Trying To Socialize.**_

As soon as he enters his lab and the aroma of freshly-minced herbs and slowly shimmering potions enfolds him like an old, favorite cloak Severus sighs contentedly. There's an atmosphere of peacefulness about this room that he's never managed to find anywhere else and he craves it like the air he needs to breathe...

"Headmaster?"

He sighs warily, realizing that Potter has followed him down again and wonders why the annoying Gryffindor keeps on doing that.  
"How may I assist you, professor Potter?"

Potter falters in the doorway, looking unusually hesitant.  
"I wanted to invite you out for a drink. We've been working together for months, but we rarely socialize..."

Severus frowns, genuinely puzzled by the brat's strange request.  
"We socialize all the time, professor. We eat every meal at the same table and nod agreeably to each other when we cross paths in the corridors."

Potter's widened gaze makes him look ridiculously disappointed.  
"I suppose that's true, but..."

"Wonderful. I'm glad we finally agree on something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was about to start a delicate brew that requires exquisite concentration and your presence here is... distracting."

"You're throwing me out?" Potter gasps, sounding so genuinely shocked that Severus lifts his eyes off the ingredients that he's carefully arranging on his table. There must be something off with the special Lumos charm that illuminates his entryway, because there's no logical reason for the man to look like someone just stole all his cauldrons at the prospect of walking away... Is there?

The unpleasant suspicion that Potter is bored of Hogwarts already makes him frown.  
_'Oh, crap... If Potter resigns I'll spend all summer searching for a new DADA professor and that will ruin my plans of attending the Potioneers Symposium in the Bahamas. I must do some damage control. Remind the brat of all the things that he won't find outside the castle...'_

"Why don't you go bother Hagrid for a little while, Potter? He just finished another batch of those home-made candy canes of his and you look like you need something hard to chew on..."

"You're sending me off to Hagrid's?" Potter looks so suitably horrified by the idea of eating the half-giant's seasonal confections that Severus decides he's not as clueless as he originally assumed him to be. _'I'll have to tread this path carefully, then...'_

"Why not? You're bored. He's... lonely. Sounds like a win-win plan to me."

"That's so... thoughtful... of you, sir." Potter whispers in a weird, dazzled tone. The strange anger that's been flashing in his eyes melts away into a puzzlingly soft look as he continues gushing "Fang's death hit Hagrid hard. I'm sure a visit from me will cheer him right up... I never thought you'll show the loving nature of your personality so soon in front of me, but... I'm glad you trust me enough to let me see your softer side, Headmaster. "

Severus blinks with perplexity, watching Potter turn around and saunter down the corridor._ 'What the hell was that heap of nonsense about?' _He wonders to himself for a brief second before shaking his head with practiced forbearance while grumbling under his breath:  
"Gryffindors! Why do they all have to be so bloody weird?"

**TBC...**


	2. Humanly Impossible

**Title:** _**Humanly Impossible.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 548

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2013 ( DW, IJ ) Prompt 4: Snowy winter street with lit lanterns.

This is the second part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince**_ series.

**Summary**: In which Harry staunchly defends Severus' loving character...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**Humanly Impossible.**_

Harry smiles as he walks up the snow-covered street towards the castle. Hagrid lumbers beside him in a much happier mood than the one he was in when he'd found him two hours ago and he looks up at the half-giant's peaceful face, unable to feel anything short of grateful admiration towards the remarkable man who'd so thoughtfully sent him to the aid of his grief-stricken friend.

A warm wave of fierce affection raises through his entire body as he ponders on the incredible feat of sheer caring that Severus has engineered for Hagrid's benefit while remaining so outwardly uninvolved.

It's heartbreaking to realize how... efficiently... the headmaster has managed to help a man who would have never found out about his diligent care if Harry himself hadn't bothered to tell Hagrid about the conversation that led him to his hut before he invited him down to Rosmerta's for a quick drink or two...

"I still can't believe headmaster Snape sent ya' to me, 'Arry" His friend whispers into the quiet and Harry assumes that his smitten expression must have helped the other man read his mind, so he allows the fond smile he's been valiantly suppressing to bloom across his lips and sighs with dreamy-eyed longing.

"He's such a wonderful man. So loyal. So loving... I couldn't have put my heart in better hands."

Hagrid hums noncommittally and they keep on walking up the hill towards the distant lights of Hogwarts. Soft snowflakes are beginning to descend over the world like a gentle, cottony curtain and the entire street looks so post-card pretty, with the castle in the background and the village's old-fashioned shops and cottages being so softly illuminated by the amber glow that is coming off the lanterns placed on most windowsills, that Harry can't help the wish that there was a charm that would allow him to flick his wand and replace his current companion with a soft-eyed Severus...

"I'm glad you love the man, 'Arry. But the headmaster can be a bit of a cold fish. Are ya' sure he's the right partner for ya'?"

Harry manfully avoids sighing in mournful distress as his pleasant daydream shatters like a fragile crystal vase, wrinkling his nose in reaction to Hagrid's concerned question instead.  
"You sound like Molly and Hermione. Severus is not cold. He's just... difficult to read. He managed to fool everyone around him about his true loyalty to the light, after all."

Hagrid frowns despite himself, coming to a sudden stop in the middle of the path to look down at him with worried dark eyes:  
"Being a good liar doesn't make 'im a good lover, 'Arry..."

Harry shrugs dismissively, looking back at him with such ardent conviction that Hagrid can't do anything but hope that he's right about the man.  
"Being a good liar may not make him a good lover, but... being a resolute believer in what's right certainly will. He fought beyond bravery to protect people who openly despised him, never once wavering in his determination to fight for the light. That has to mean something, Hagrid. It has to. A man who is able to overcome the sweet temptation of seeing his detractors crushed in such selfless way can't have a stone-cold heart. That would be... humanly impossible."

**TBC...  
**


	3. Cheer Up, Professor

**Title:** _**Cheer Up, Professor.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 604

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles 2013 (DW, IJ) Prompt 5: Santa Clause(s)/Christmas snow storm.

This is the third part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince**_ series.

**Summary**: In which Harry and Severus finally speak about the art of spreading... love.

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**Cheer Up, Professor.  
**_

Severus surveys the clutter before him with barely repressed impatience. Christmas decorations litter the entire floor, each more flamboyant than the next, but none of them as abhorrent as the two hundred Goblin-faced Santa Clauses that Albus used to find absolutely hilarious.

"I'd forgotten all 'bout these li'le fellas." Hagrid whispers, lifting one of those horrible things for everyone to see.

"We should spread them around the lake, like we used to do before the war..." A suspiciously misty-eyed Minerva pipes up and Severus shudders with appalled distaste, wondering how Argus managed to find those particular boxes after he'd cast the strongest Concealment Charm he could produce while packing them last year...

"That could offend the goblins something fierce." He points out hurriedly, hoping that spouting some of Granger's ridiculous nonsense about protecting the feelings of magical creatures will earn him the support of his disgustingly softhearted staff.

"Oh!" Hagrid pouts unbecomingly and Severus realizes that, despite his conviction to the contrary, Granger's wild ramblings have come to the aid a worthy cause indeed: helping him prevent his aching eyeballs from twitching with distressed horror every time he goes down to the lake.

Hagrid pats him awkwardly on the shoulder, peering down at him with the same bewildering mixture of thoughtfulness and shock that appears on his face whenever they cross paths lately.

"I hadn't thought 'bout that, but you'r right, of corse', Headmaster. Mustn't offend the goblins, with them Santas. Might break their tiny hearts to see us having fun at their expense."

Severus snorts under his breath, genuinely doubting the goblins have hearts of any kind, least of all ones soft enough to break at such small provocation, but he isn't going to poke holes into his own argument when it's so clearly working for his benefit.

"Precisely" He agrees with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, before forcing himself to utter the most ridiculous simpering sentiment in order to secure his victory. "We don't want to hurt anybody's feelings if we can avoid it. That's what Christmas is all about, after all."

"That's so true, Sir." Potter sighs loudly, drawing Severus' gaze towards the dreamy expression on his face as he carries on gushing: "Christmas is all about embracing one another. Getting to know your most elusive colleagues better and wrapping them in fluffy heaps of... love."

Severus shakes his head at Potter's predictable gullibility, wondering how exhausting it must be to get that misty-eyed every single time someone so much as mentions the most minuscule goody-goody sentiment in one's presence. Such sweet naivety should be enshrined and protected at all costs. It should be defended from the kind of creeps who would try to either sully it beyond repair or use it for their benefit...

"Too much embracing might be a tad stifling, Potter. I recommend you aim for quality over quantity when it comes to loving people. Spreading your affection around thoughtlessly could be... unwise."

"Oh!" Potter gasps, looking absolutely crushed, and Severus realizes that he hates the awful disappointment that has begun to replace the brat's air-headed liveliness.

"Cheer up, Professor. Just because I cautioned you against spraying your love all over the place doesn't mean you can't do so upon a lucky single individual."

The grin returns to that lovely young face with puzzling speed and Severus shakes his head in shocked wonderment when Potter opens his mouth and allows the most amazing miracle to become brilliant reality by agreeing with him on something out of his own free will and before witnesses, no less...

"You are absolutely right, Headmaster. I couldn't have said that better myself."

**TBC...**


	4. A Slytherin To The Rescue

**Title:** _**A Slytherin To The Rescue.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Wordcount**: 645

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles** (****DW, LJ, IJ****) **2013 Prompt 6: Candle in the window.

This is the four part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **_series.

**Summary**: In which Harry finds himself a most unexpected ally...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**A Slytherin To The Rescue.**_

Harry stares distractedly at the small candle that's perched on the windowsill of Draco's posh apartment, wondering why he's even here: getting increasingly depressed as he celebrates his ex-girlfriend's romantic bliss while mourning the fact that, although he's madly in love with the sexiest man alive, the dammed prat refuses to give him the time of day...

"Potter, Potter, Potter... you're ignoring my fiancee and she's fretting so much about it that I'm going to hex your balls off if you don't find her right now and tell her that you're blissfully happy about our engagement."

Draco's not so friendly warning breaks into his gloomy thoughts and he smiles wanly at his former school-rival and soon to be fellow honorary Weasley.  
"I told Ginny that already. There's no need to threaten me with castration, Malfoy."

Draco huffs with annoyance, plopping down on the couch beside him only to break into wicked laughter as soon as he catches sight of Severus' reflection on the dark windowpane that Harry has been staring at for the best part of an hour.

"Now I finally realize that you weren't looking forlornly into space like a lifeless lump, Potter, you old dog. I can't believe you fooled me into thinking you were wasting away in regretful contemplation of your Ginny-filled days. Wait until I tell her what you've been really up to..."

"Piss off, Malfoy. You don't have to sound so bloody delighted with the idea that I'm seating on your couch, looking at the man I love via his goddamned reflection while he chats away with your father as if he's the only man worth talking to in the entire room!"

Draco frowns at Harry's irritated tone before deciding to point out the obvious:  
"You realize that Mother is standing next to them. Don't you, Potty? There's no reason to be jealous. Severus could dance the polka bare-arsed in front of him and Father wouldn't even look in his direction."

Despite the blond's reassuring words Harry's eyes darken with gut-wrenching misery.  
"That doesn't really matter if Severus fancies him."

"Now you're being ridiculous. Severus likes passionate men. Dad will never satisfy him."

"He looks pretty satisfied to me." Harry grumbles under his breath, unable to contain his bitter jealousy.

"They're just chatting, Potter. They've known each other since they were eleven."

"So? I've known Severus since I was eleven, too, and I'd be licking him all over right now, if he gave me the chance..."

Draco wrinkles his nose with appalled distaste.  
"Is that your idea of sweet-talk? Severus is a man, not a bloody lollipop. You'll never get anywhere with him if you threaten to lick him."

"I know that! I'm... trying, OK? I invited him for drinks the other day..."

"That must have been a disaster if he's all the way over there and you've resorted to feel jealous of my father."

"He ignored me completely and sent me to Hagrid's."

Draco roars with wicked amusement, thoroughly enjoying the Savior's misfortune:  
"This isn't funny, Malfoy. I've been flirting with the man for weeks and he keeps brushing me off as if nothing is happening. I don't know what else to do... He can't possibly be that thick, can he?"

"Of course he can be. You're neither a potion, a dark hex or a slytherin plot, are you? Severus tends to ignore everything else."

"That's just... bloody unhelpful. I'm trying to woo him for real, Draco. This isn't a game for me."

His frustrated growl wipes off the blond's smirk in the blink of an eye. A thoughtful gray gaze settles over him, studying his face intently before its owner finally asks a single, four-word question:  
"You won't hurt him?"

"Of course not! I. Love. Him, Malfoy."

"Then I'll help you. You must approach him like a slytherin, Potty. Merlin knows you'll never grab my godfather's attention otherwise..."

**TBC...  
**


	5. The Plotting Prince

**Title:** _**The Plotting Prince.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 702

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles** (****DW, LJ, IJ****)** 2013 Prompt 7:The Spirit Of Yule.

This is the fifth part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince**_ series.

**Summary**: In which Severus receives truly terrible news...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**The Plotting Prince.**_

Severus walks slowly around the lake, so busy pondering the awful news that Draco has just delivered that he's utterly oblivious to both the beautiful sunset and the ice-cold wind that keeps pushing his dark hair against his face, forcing him to re-arrange it constantly with distracted exasperation.

A Warming Charm prevents him from freezing and the silent, open space is the perfect venue to deal with the stressed agitation that affects him as he tries to come to terms with Draco's confidential report regarding Potter's worrisome decision to find himself a bloke to marry before the end of next year.

Seems like his DADA professor is taking his ex-girlfriend's engagement harder than anyone imagined, given his orientation, and judging by Severus' own memory of how dejected he looked during Ginevra's engagement party he can clearly picture the kind of bitter desperation that must have driven poor Potter to say such a thing to Draco...

"_The problem with Potter is that he suits actions to words. He's probably planing to announce that he's looking for someone to settle down with in the bloody Prophet and as soon as he does that, every galleon digger within a 300-mile radius will flock to Hogsmeade, looking to... charm... him. Potter won't be able to tell genuine affection from manufactured passion. He'll end up marrying some lying bastard who'll drag him away from Hogwarts', thus leaving me without my perfectly acceptable DADA professor..."_

That ghastly thought keeps circling Severus' mind, disturbing his inner peace and making him worry incessantly about the possibility that his prepaid vacation plans will be ruined by Potter's egoistical bout of maudlin loneliness.

So what if his ex has hooked up with one of the richest, most elegant, attractive and sophisticated heirs in Europe? Just because the woman can't live without an engagement ring doesn't mean that everyone else should marry, too. Potter is barely 20, for Merlin's sake! What does he even know about love at his age? Severus himself is twice as old and has absolutely no clue about where one goes to find himself husband material around here...

There's a dingy club at the wrong end of the village that caters to the area's lonely souls, but that usually involves an exchange of galleons and the last stall in the loo. Potter will have to go all the way to London, if he wants to find himself someone half-decent, and that means that he'll be Flooing back and forth all the time, going out on cheesy dates and being constantly distracted instead of focusing on teaching. He could get hurt during practical sessions if he's hungover, sleep-deprived or -Merlin forbid- daydreaming about some muscled Mr. perfect...

"This is outrageous. An abominable calamity. I can't allow such a thing to happen under any circumstances!" He growls with incensed agitation, deciding right there and then that he's not letting anyone con poor, deluded Potter into entering a highly disruptive fabricated relationship.

_'I'll just have to find someone trustworthy for the brat to focus on. Someone from around here. Preferably with ties to the castle... But who?'_

A worried frown mars his pale forehead as he ponders the benefits of his meager options. None of his male professors will work well for Potter. Not. A. Single. One. Of. Them... Fillius is too short and Hagrid is too tall. Horace is already talking about retiring, so he's far from ideal, and Argus will cover the poor Gryffindor in chains and abuse him without shame, that old pervert.

"_It'll have to be me, then."_ He finally realizes, lifting shocked eyes towards the castle and wondering how on Earth is he going to convince Potter that he wants...

"Friendship. It will have to be friendship. Potter will never agree to have a romantic relationship with me and his obsession with marrying should be temporary, anyway..." He mutters to himself, ignoring the unsettling twitch that spreads over his scrawny chest with obstinate determination.

"The cold is getting to me." He sighs and heads towards the castle, plotting how to go about the business of claiming a Hufflepuffish desire to embrace 'the spirit of Yule' in order to approach his target without raising unwanted suspicions...

**TBC  
**


	6. Friends, at last

**Title:** _**Friends, At Last.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.  
**  
Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 735

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles** (****DW, LJ, IJ****)** 2013 Prompt 8: Snowball Fight.

This is the sixth part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **_series.

**Summary**: In which Severus Snape issues an underhanded invitation.

**A/N: **Now you can download this story in **PDF** at my **rue16 account**. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.**  
**

_**Friends, At Last.**_

Harry shakes his dripping-wet head from side to side, trying to dislodge the rapidly melting snow that's collected on his hair during his messy snowball fight with the small group of fifth years who are staying at school for the holidays.

The lighthearted activity has managed to ease some of the terrifying apprehension that grips him every time he remembers Draco's promise to help him woo Severus. His former rival's refusal to tell him what he's planing worries him so much that he's been in a state of constant agitation for the last two days straight, utterly unable to eat or sleep. Incapable of coping with the stress of not knowing what's going to happen, or when.

"There you are, Potter. I've looked everywhere for you." Severus' shiver-inducing drawl reaches him suddenly and he freezes mid-step, looking towards the older man.

As soon as their gazes clash Harry's gut flutters with nerves as it becomes obvious to him that Draco has already done whatever he planned on doing. Severus is examining him with a new and welcome attentiveness, frowning ever so slightly in unmistakable concentration.

"How can I help you, Sir?" He croaks roughly, feeling weak at the knees at the realization that he's finally become the sole focus of Severus' riveted attention.

"You're trembling like a leaf, Potter. I don't understand your penchant for running around dripping-wet when Warming and Impervious Charms are a wand-swish away." Severus growls, drying him with a frustrated flick of his wand in the next second.

Harry blinks at the abruptness of the tone, but the caring nature of both the comment and the gesture itself floods his already pounding heart with a wave of besotted adoration.  
"I'm sorry. I was distracted and forgot to cast the spells. "He explains softly, laughing self-consciously when Severus' right eyebrow lifts with obvious disapproval "I know I should be more careful. Hermione keeps telling me that I'll never make it to fifty unless I find myself a sensible bloke to look after me properly..."

His nervous comment seems to rattle Severus and he wonders what the hell is going on when those beautiful dark eyes narrow in thoughtful appraisal.  
"I doubt you'll settle for anyone sensible, Potter. You're too reckless to fall for a man who doesn't challenge you."

Harry feels delirious with joy upon hearing that half-muttered assessment, fully aware that whatever Draco has done is working like a charm.  
"I can think of at least one sensible man who could challenge me, Sir." He responds breathlessly, waiting for Severus to take the bait this time and ask him 'who' that man could be...

Utter disappointment floods his reeling senses when instead of smirking saucily and enticing him further with a flirty come-on, Severus frowns thunderously and takes a hasty step back.  
"You should concentrate on you career, Potter. You're far too young to start thinking about settling down already. I understand that Hogwarts can be a tad... dull... for a man of your age, but there is entertainment to be found around here if you care to socialize with your colleagues."

Harry's buoyant mood disappears in a cloud of puzzled confusion.  
"But... I've never refused to socialize with anyone. I even invited you out for drinks last weekend and you said..."

"A drink sounds absolutely lovely. Thank you, Potter." Severus interrupts him hastily, leaving him open-mouthed with sheer shock.

"A drink sounds lovely?" Harry splutters, feeling utterly bewildered "What on Earth is going on?" He demands an explanation and his eyes narrow suspiciously when Severus turns around, clearly intent on legging it back to his office without bothering to offer a reply.

_'He's trying to get away before I have time to wriggle out of this outing. As if I could ever reject an invitation of his, no matter how underhandedly delivered. Oh, Severus... How can you be so blind?_" He wonders, smiling fondly to himself as he fakes gormless bewilderment in order to secure this unexpected date with his confusing beloved.

A warm kernel of pure affection warms his heart from the inside out when his clueless prince flashes him the most adorable self-sufficient smirk over his shoulder and informs him in that sexy drawl of his:  
"Yes. Drinks, Potter. Do keep up, please. This invitation was your idea, after all. Seven o'clock at Rosmerta's and don't be late, for Merlin's sake! I positively abhor having to wait for my... friends."

**TBC...**


	7. Shocking Realizations

**Title:** _**Shocking Realizations.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 763

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles** (****DW, LJ, IJ****)** 2013 Prompt 9: Naughty/Nice/Nutcrackers

This is the seventh part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince**_ series.

**Summary**: In which Severus Snape finally realizes that Potter is bloody hot.

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in **PDF** at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**Shocking Realizations.**_

Severus scowls at the naughty nutcrackers that decorate Rosmerta's tiny tables, wondering what made her consider such risque adornments appropriate for an establishment often frequented by school-aged children. He's just decided to call her over and give her a piece of his mind when sudden silence falls around the room, making him look towards the doorway with distracted curiosity.

His breath catches and every single thought abandons his mind in a rush of shocked surprise when his gaze settles over an amazingly turned out Potter, who is now rushing towards him with a flustered blush in his cheeks.

"_I can't believe how bloody amazing the brat can look when he wants to..." _He thinks dazedly to himself even as he grits his teeth in preparation to hear whatever excuse Potter is planning to give him before he stands him up in order to go and... cavort... with whoever has inspired him to dress up like a god-damned Quidditch Superstar.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Severus. I bumped into Neville and couldn't get away without saying hello."

Severus grumbles noncommittally, waiting for the rest of Potter's excuse with an impatient drum of his fingers and ends up frowning with thunderous displeasure when the man plops down on the opposite chair with a sigh.

"What are you doing, Potter?" He growls, incensed by the brat's thoughtless action. Doesn't he know that by sitting at his table before dumping him for another date, he's announcing that they were supposed to spend the evening together to whoever is currently watching them, which is pretty much every bloody soul in this busybody-infested establishment?

Potter frowns with the kind of confusion that Severus does _not_ find the slightest bit adorable.  
"What's wrong with you?I can't understand why..."

"You didn't have to sit if you're planning to leave. You shouldn't have shown up at all, now that you have better plans, Potter.I'd have preferred to receive your apology via owl. Your goody-goody decision to let me down in person is a lot more humiliating than the alternative..."

Potter's gaze widens to capacity as he blushes a bright shade of pink that slowly becomes the most peculiar shade of angry purple that Severus has ever seen.  
"Why in the name of Godric would I have spent an entire hour choosing my outfit in the hope of impressing you if I planed to turn around and leave for no apparent reason?"

Potter's growl sounds unnervingly incensed and his usually jolly gaze has become as hard as uncut emeralds, but Severus' whirling mind can't register any of that. He's too busy gaping at his companion with dimwitted confusion.

"You dressed like that to impress me?" He repeats the brat's bewildering statement with shocked incredulity. "Why on Earth would you want to look so..." -_'Amazingly hot. Breathtakingly gorgeous. So totally kissable that I'm having trouble breathing...'- "_nice for my benefit?_"_

"_Nice_?" The smug bastard challenges him, looking for all intents and purposes like he's read his mind and finds his inappropriately lustful thoughts absolutely hilarious.

"What can I say?" Severus shrugs defensively, attempting to save his precious dignity by attacking Potter's weakness: "Seeing you without the rags you enjoy wearing is a welcome relief. I realize that you don't have many chances to primp yourself like this, but..."

Potter grabs his hand so suddenly that he loses his train of thought and his disgruntled glare ends up tangling with the wounded expression painting shadows in the Gryffindor's pleading eyes.  
"Don't spoil this evening, please..."

Severus swallows uncomfortably, feeling inordinately distressed by the unhappiness that colors the brat's voice.  
"I'm just saying that there's no need to dress up for my benefit, Potter. I see you every day at work. I know exactly what you look like when you're tired or sick or wet like a drowned rat because you've forgotten to cast a simple drying charm. I prefer you the way you are, that's all. This is nice, of course, but... it's not really you, is it?"

Potter's warm fingers tangle around his own with unnerving gentleness. He looks so bloody... elated... that Severus ends up blushing bashfully in response to the boy's inexplicably intense reaction to his words of reassurance.

His surreptitious attempt to dislodge their joined hands goes absolutely nowhere and he ends up feeling well and truly flustered when the brat inches suddenly forwards, leaning heavily across the table to whisper the most fantastic statement directly into his shocked face:  
"I prefer you the way you are, too, Headmaster. You are the loveliest man I've ever met..."

**TBC...**


	8. The Hunger Within

**Title:** _**The Hunger Within.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: R

**Word count**: 881

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles** (****DW, LJ, IJ****) **2013 Prompt 10: Christmas Waffles.

This is the eighth part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince**_ series.

**Summary**: In which Severus Snape struggles with desire.

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in** PDF** at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**The Hunger Within.**_

Severus wanks himself raw for the tenth time in five days to the memory of Potter's earnest expression while he called him _'The loveliest man I've ever met'_ with that goddamned sincerity that got right under his skin and messed with his head so completely that he seems to have become a right pervert overnight.

His body thrums as his mind recalls Potter's constant touchy-feely pawing of his person in crystal-clear detail and he groans with abject misery, burning with overwhelmed desire as his active imagination conjures the gentle brush of those callused fingertips across his hand and shoulders. On the small of his back and the curve of his ear. Along the unshaven path of his jaw-line...

"Potter... Oh, Potter... You're going to be the death of me..." He whimpers pitifully while his senses reel with pleasure and he feels literally dizzy with unbearable hunger. His dark eyes close in shamed surrender to the needs of his wayward body and he gives himself up to his terrible weakness, drowning the intolerable guilt that keeps gnawing at his conscience in a shattering wave of physical release.

As soon as the unrelenting hunger that has plagued him since that fateful night at Rosmerta's finally abates he slumps bonelessly downwards, kneeling on the shower's floor while the tries to catch his breath. His failure to control himself makes him blush with sheer chagrin as he watches the evidence of his mortifying passion towards that god-dammed Gryffindor wash slowly down the drain and disappear out of sight.

"Out of sight doesn't mean out of mind. You're never, ever, out of my mind, Potter..." He mutters under his breath, closing his dark eyes with abject desolation as he curses the masochistic tendencies of his ridiculous heart all the way to hell and back.

He resents the wicked weakness of his flesh with every fiber of his being and can not begin to imagine the shock on the poor brat's face if he were to stumble upon the depraved thoughts that keep blooming across the landscape of his perverted imagination with distressing regularity.

Abandoning the shower with a thoroughly vexed growl he storms back into his bedroom without looking towards the mirror, the windowpane, or any of the decorative little bottles that line every wall that surrounds him, offering him a thousand soul-destroying chances to catch a glimpse of his thoroughly unlovely image on their reflective surfaces.

An instinctive look towards his desk shows him that the castle's elves have already come and gone, leaving behind a single cup of black coffee and a small plate of cheerfully decorated Christmas waffles in a bid to tempt him into good humor.

_'The decorating sugar they used on those waffles is the color of Potter's eyes...'_ He thinks inanely and becomes instantly still with shocked horror.

'_No. Oh, no... Please, Merlin, don't let me fall for another bloody paragon of virtue who's too dammed good for me...' _He pleads with the Powers That Be in an agony of despair,covering his burning eyes with hands that just can't stop trembling.

His knees fail him and he plops atop his bed, looking sightlessly into space and wondering:_'Why, oh, why does Potter have to be so bloody loving? Why does he have to be so kind-hearted and naïve? So... adorably gorgeous?'_

The Gryffindor is as generous in his assessment of Severus' flawed character as Albus used to be, and just like his former mentor, doesn't mind telling him constantly not only how _lovely_ he finds him, but also how _thoughtful, caring, intelligent_, _brave_ and even... _fascinating. _

All that undeserved praise has erased his good sense to the point that he's now hopelessly addicted to Potter's unfailing trust in the non-existent goodness of his heart. He keeps dreaming about the brightness of the brat's sweet smile, craving the disarming gentleness with which he so constantly touches him and missing his ridiculous ramblings whenever they're apart.

He understands that Potter's loving nature is part of his personality. He's constantly touching everything and everyone, showering his friends with affection and offering enthusiastic praise to every soul under the sun. The poor brat is distressingly clueless in the ways of the world and will probably die of embarrassment if he where to realize how thoroughly... inappropriate... some of his innocent comments actually are when spoken between two consenting adults.

"Forget him. He's out of your league, Severus." He tells himself sternly, refusing to contemplate the tempting solution that his devious Slytherin instincts keep on pushing to the forefront of his mind with relentless insistence. Potter wants to find a lover. He's so lonely that he'll take literally anyone who'll look at him twice at this point in time. It'd be a piece of cake to take advantage of his needy fragility and push him into a sexual relationship, but the idea of manipulating Harry's emotions in such despicable way makes him sick to his stomach.

"I can't do it. I won't. I will nip my unreasonable feelings in the bud and remain the loyal friend he needs right now. I just wish he'd stop being so bloody... loving... all the time, though. I'm not made out of stone and his constant gentleness towards me is becoming harder to ignore with every passing day..."

**TBC...**


	9. The Lion's Plea

**Title:** _**The Lion's Plea.**_

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 915

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles** (****DW, LJ, IJ** 2013 Prompt 11: Snowmen.

This is the ninth part of my _**Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince**_ series.

**Summary**: In which Harry Potter resorts to begging...

_**A/N: **_Now you can download this story in **PDF** at my **rue16 account.** You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this Lion's Plea._**  
**_

_**The Lion's Plea.**_

Harry sighs with utter contentment as they stroll leisurely down the path. Hogwarts' gardens look breathtakingly gorgeous at this time of the evening, glowing softly under the moonlight while the stars twinkle above them and the soft sound of the carols that Minerva puts on the gramophone every night after dinner carries in the breeze, adding such beauty to moment that Harry can't help but marvel at Severus' ability to ignore the romantic atmosphere that surrounds them like a delicate cloud.

Everything is going swimmingly. He's timed his invitation perfectly and has even managed to take hold of Severus' hand within the first ten steps of their walk, claiming that he needs the contact to keep warm, since he's forgotten his gloves inside the castle. But Severus shifts away as soon as they reach the picture-perfect clearing where an ancient Ivy-laden archway separates the greenhouses from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, moving out of reach to inspect the row of misshapen snowmen that the students must have built during the afternoon.

"These... things... are appalling. I should suggest the idea of giving a small lecture on snow manipulation to Minerva. If she does it just before the winter break the students will unwittingly practice advanced transfiguration during the holidays..."

Harry laughs despite himself, shaking his head fondly at Severus' frustrating eagerness to ignore their gorgeous surroundings in order to concentrate on work.  
"Only you could turn a romantic stroll under the moonlight into a work-related expedition."

Severus jumps like a frightened rabbit, turning around to look at him with wide-eyed shock.  
"Romantic?" He questions, imbuing the word with such disbelieving astonishment that Harry literally sees red.

"Yes. Romantic." He growls, so fed up with Severus' frustrating obliviousness that he forgets to hold onto the patience that Draco assures him is _'vital'_. He doesn't want to wait for the man to 'see' the light. He wants to bash that bloody stubborn head with the most powerful Lumos spell that he can possibly conjure.

He doesn't want Severus' 'friendship'. He wants to date him for real. He wants to hold his hand and hug him hard enough to leave him breathless. He wants to snog him senseless, for Merlin's sake! He's been trying to be patient and play this game by their rules, but Slytherins are too god-dammed slow. This is the last straw: The. Very. Last. Straw. He's put a lot of effort into plotting this outing and he plans to grab this clueless idiot and kiss him until the end of time!

"I don't understand what you mean, Harry..."

"Let me spell it out for you, then: I brought you here to Snog. The. Living. Daylights. Out. Of. You."

Severus gapes, then blinks and squeaks a five-word question while looking so adorably shell-shocked that Harry's heart melts on the spot.  
"You want to... snog... me?"

"I want to do a hell of a lot more than that, but I'll settle for snogging you right now."

"Harry, you can't."

"Of course I can. And I will. I realize you're trying to keep our friendship platonic but it's not going to work, Severus. I know that you want me, too. You've been looking at me differently since we went to Rosmerta's."

"You've noticed that?" Severus blushes to the tips of his ears before lowering his gaze demurely to the ground, looking so much like his beautiful doe Patronus that Harry feels a rush of protectiveness.

"I notice everything about you, Headmaster."

"This isn't a good idea. I'm..."

Harry breaches the distance between them and frames Severus' face with trembling fingertips.  
"Ssshhh, Severus, please... You don't have to be afraid of... us. I'm as nervous as you are, OK? This is not a trick, I promise. Give me the chance to reach that closely-guarded heart of yours. I'm begging you, sweetheart..."

"Harry..." Severus closes his dark eyes. Seemingly unable to keep looking at him, to speak further... His long neck bends slowly downwards, like a delicate snowdrop seeking dewy grass, while Harry stands on his tiptoes and meets him half-way. Green eyes close as their lips align and meet in a caress that is as gentle as the tender emotion that fuels it.

All his angry frustration melts away and the intense hunger that has been his constant companion for the last six months of his life takes a back seat. Allowing something sweeter, something beautiful and delicate to take it's place and Harry finally realizes that this is it. This isn't just any old love, no. This is The Love that will shape his entire future. This is the one emotion that will define his soul, his life. This is the affection that he was born to both feel and protect. This is the one thing that he won't ever be able to give up.

Severus sighs, parting his lips and Harry uses the opportunity to enter him, finally learning the taste of his sweet Prince. An increasingly bolder tongue tangles with his own and the kiss grows in intensity until they are both breathless with dazzled joy, with... rapture.

They pull apart when their lungs run out of air and they can't keep their kiss alive a single second longer. Their mouths part but their hands entwine together instinctively and, in the delicate silence that follows, Severus Snape allows himself the courage to smile hopefully at the boy resting trustingly in his arms and whispers:  
"You can have the chance you want, Harry Potter..."

**TBC  
**


	10. The Magical Truth

**Title: ****_The Magical Truth._**

**Fandom: **Harry potter (Snarry)

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 897

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(****DW****,****LJ****, ****IJ****)** 2013 Prompt 12: Mr&Mr Christmas ball.

This is the tenth part of my **Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **series.

**Summary**: In which Heart Magic decides they are made for one another...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**The Magical Truth.**_

Severus frets as he climbs up the stairs, wondering if Harry's unexpectedly... regular... behavior towards him during breakfast implies that he wants to keep their budding relationship secret, or showcases his regret about kissing him last night.

He'd assumed that the brat's touchy-feely tendencies would worsen now that they've finally become an item, but the Gryffindor has shocked him by behaving with perfect normality towards him. Now Severus is confused about what's going on and the unwelcome suspicion that he's spent a sleepless night sighing like a lovelorn teenager over a kiss that will probably go nowhere is tangling his churning guts in tight knots of sheer despair.

His steps falter as he reaches the gargoyle that guards his office's door and spots Harry leaning casually against the wall, playing nervously with the small box that he received with the morning's owl post.  
"There you are, Severus. I was beginning to worry that you'd gone down to your lab..."

Severus frowns as he stills beside the brat, unable to decide how to address him.  
"I don't usually brew in the morning, Potter. The dungeons are too cold for my comfort at this time of day."

Green eyes darken with pained distress and a small gasp of wounded shock leaves Harry's lips in a rush.  
"Why have you gone back to calling me 'Potter'? Please, don't tell me you're regretting the kiss we shared. That would be... horrible, Severus."

The tension he's been fighting all morning vanishes as soon as he hears that chocked plea and his shoulders relax slightly, making him look more approachable and at ease.  
"I'm sorry. I assumed you regretted our encounter, Harry. You don't usually bother to keep your affairs private and when you failed to... gush... about what happened while we where down in the Great Hall I began to wonder if you had second thoughts about pursuing a relationship with me..."

Harry laughs with obvious relief, coming forwards to card gentle fingertips through his long hair, combing it away from his face with shattering tenderness.  
"I was trying not to embarrass you, sweetheart. I may not be a very private man, but you are. I wasn't sure about how comfortable you'd be with the idea of going public and I'm... rather popular. You'll be hounded about this as soon as the news come out and I don't want to let that cat out of the bag before you're ready to cope with the upheaval that releasing it will cause."

Sheer reliefs floods Severus' senses and he curls spindly arms around Harry's denim-covered hips, bringing the brat closer before dropping his forehead against that famously marred one in an uncharacteristic gesture of trusting complicity.  
"I don't like seeing you behave like me, Harry. Second-guessing myself is exhausting enough, please don't force me to start worrying about your motives for acting in this or that particular manner. I find your usual boldness rather soothing. Knowing what you're thinking helps me cope better with my emotional... insecurities."

Bright green eyes squint adorably up at him and the loving smile Harry flashes him sets his world to rights again.  
"OK, then. I'll stop playing the role of subtle gentleman, just remember that you asked for it when my enthusiasm starts driving you batty."

Severus chuckles as he straightens up enough to mutter his password to the eavesdropping gargoyle, who turns reluctantly around with a rumble of grinding stone, granting them access into the privacy of his office.  
"Come up, please... we can have some tea together before I start tackling the mountain of paperwork sitting on my desk."

"That'd be perfect. I wanted to show you this, anyway." Harry explains, shaking the small box he received in the morning post with enough strength to make it's contents rattle.

Severus sits behind his desk before pointing out uncomfortably.  
"I know we're together now, Harry, but sharing your private post with me is a tad... extreme."

The brat laughs with delighted amusement and sits on the edge of the desk, lifting the Slytherin's chin upwards to caress his lower lip with delicate gentleness.  
"I'm pretty sure that the content of this package will mention you by name, Severus. The Weasleys have these magical Christmas balls that come into existence whenever one of their children finds their heart's true partner, you see? Every ball is sent via owl-post to whoever triggered it into existence and, as soon as its owner's hand touches it, the name of the new couple appears on its shimmery surface..."

Severus gasps in dazzled wonder, marveling at the sheer romance of that tradition.  
"You think that our kiss triggered one of those balls? This package could contain anything, Harry. There's no guarantee that..."

"You're not listening to me: You. Are. My. Heart's. True. Partner. I know it already and now the Weasley's tradition will help me prove it to you, my love."

"Harry..."

"Ssshhh! Look..." The annoying Gryffindor ignores him, opening the small box and taking hold of the simple decoration resting within in the next second.

Heart magic sweeps into the room almost at once, swirling around Harry's hand in delicate coils of gold. The charm works without a hitch and Severus' heart pounds with overwhelmed emotion when Harry's uncurling fingers expose the short message that's now engraved across the shimmering surface of the small Christmas ball, uniting them without apology:

_'Congratulations on finding one another, Mr&Mr Snape-Potter.'_

**TBC...  
**


	11. A Warm Welcome

**Title: **_**A Warm Welcome.**_

**Fandom: ****Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 942.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(DW,LJ, IJ)** 2013 Prompt 14: Hot Chocolate.

This is the eleventh part of my **Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **series.

**Summary**: In which our shocked Prince receives the most unexpected visitors...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in **PDF** at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

_**A Warm Welcome.**_

Severus sits ram-rod straight in his chair, feeling ill at ease despite the fact that he's in his own office, surrounded by all his things and as firmly entrenched in his own turf as any man can be...

His peaceful morning has been interrupted by the first non-school or order-related visit that he's ever received from a couple he's known for years. A couple who has dared to arrive in his office unannounced and call themselves his... in-laws.

Molly Weasley entered his sanctuary like a hurricane not ten minutes ago, disregarded his polite formal welcome with a rudeness that left him gaping and had the audacity to hug him so tightly that he'd feared for the integrity of his rib-cage while she plastered him against her bosom for an interminable long minute. Then she'd invited herself to a mug of hot chocolate and cookies before her husband finally intervened:

"Sorry to disturb you, Severus, but Molly wanted to visit as soon as the copy of Harry's Christmas ball appeared on the family tree."

"You've received a copy of Harry's ball?" Severus squeaks with sudden -and horrified- understanding of what has brought them here. His gaze darts towards Molly's delighted face and he shrinks in his chair, feeling way out of his depth.

"We performed the magic less than two hours ago. How did you find out about it so soon?" He questions warily, trying to adjust to the idea that he's expected to cope with having an ancient Heart Magic spell label him as Harry's rightful partner while confronting the brat's de-facto parents. The shock of it all keeps him pinned to his seat, unable to do anything more taxing than blink owlishly at the grinning pair while he attempts to decide if he's merely anxious or has gone already past that and is now firmly inhabiting the unpleasant domain of proper, hair-raising fear.

"The family copy appears on our tree within five minutes of the original's creation, Severus. I was over the moon when I saw the new match-ball. I've been waiting for Charlie's since he brought his strapping Swedish colleague home last Easter, so I was understandably surprised when it turned out to be Harry's. I'd given up hope on the poor lad after he spent the last six months moping non-stop about how thickheaded..."

"Molly, dear... I'm pretty sure Severus shouldn't be hearing that. We don't want to frighten him away, do we? Harry will never forgive us if we mess this up." Arthur interrupts her hastily, passing her the loaded plate of cookies with an unsightly wiggle of his balding eyebrows that Severus has the dismaying suspicion he actually considers subtle.

"Oh, I see... I know we agreed that you'll speak to the headmaster, sweet-cheeks, but I'm so excited about this that I can't keep myself in check. I'm all aflutter. I can't have scared him already, can I? I've hardly said a word!" She whispers way too loudly to keep their interaction private and Severus blinks stupidly, unable to come up with a single thing to say while she grabs the plate of cookies so hard that her knuckles turn snow-white and eyes him up and down with growing distress.

"You're not afraid of little old us, are you, Severus? You faced the Dark Lord without a qualm..."

"I'm not afraid of you, Molly. I just can't understand why you're here. You don't sound particularly worried about the match."

"Why should we be worried? There's nothing wrong with the match. That charm has never steered a Weasley wrong, it's why the family marriages are so strong."

Severus frowns, growing more bewildered by the second about the purpose of their visit .  
"Why have you come all the way here, then, if you're not planing to interfere?"

Molly gasps, bringing her plump hands upwards to cover her mouth in a gesture of such stricken pity that Severus becomes stiff from head to toes.

"Oh, Merlin, this poor boy, Arthur! It's no wonder our clock claimed he's 'overwhelmed and confused'. That's why we're here, Severus, dear. We panicked a bit when we read that. Usually everyone comes into the clock feeling 'jubilant'."

Severus blinks, gobsmacked.  
"My name appeared on your family clock, too?"

"Of course. It manifested as soon as the match-ball named you. I can't understand why you look so shocked. You're Harry's partner, Severus. You're one of us now."

"I'm..."

"Severus! Ron says his parents are coming to Hogwarts. They'll..." The sudden flare of the floo system, announcing an internal call precedes Harry's alarmed voice by a second. Thankfully Molly cuts him off before he can go on any further.

"We're already here, Harry. Why don't you cross over, dear? Severus may cope better with the shock of being welcomed into the family if you hold his hand or something. He looks a bit shaken already. And thin. Too thin for my taste. I may have to add an extra partridge to the Christmas menu..."

"Wait, Molly. Just wait. I'm not sure we'll attend Christmas dinner at the Burrow this year. Severus is... he's been alone for a long time. He may not be ready to face the family so soon. We just got together and I don't want to pressure him into anything..." Harry whispers, looking greener than he ought to be for a floo-call.

"It's alright, Harry. I can cope with Christmas dinner. I may not be used to being part of a family, but this is... nice and I... I'm starting to believe that I'll be able to move mountains as long as you keep on moving them with me..."

**TBC...  
**


	12. Mischievous Support

**Title: ****Mischievous Support.**

**Fandom: ****Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 601

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(****DW****,****LJ****, ****IJ****)** 2013 Prompt 16: Christmas Party Games.

This is the twelfth part of my **Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **series.

**Summary**: In which there is naughty plotting afoot...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in **PDF** at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

**Mischievous Support. **

Harry eyes Minerva's innocent grin with gut-churning concern as she shakes her head in half-hearted denial of his not so veiled accusation.  
"Of course we aren't planning to embarrass out dear headmaster with any sort of... risque... Christmas party game. Hogwarts' annual do tends to be rather tame, Harry. You've nothing to worry about on that front."

"You guys have been whispering behind our backs all week long, Minerva. Severus is fretting non-stop about it and I don't want him to be hurt by whatever you're plotting."

His former head of house startles, finally engaged properly in the conversation by his rather direct retort.  
"Are you sure Severus is fretting? He doesn't look particularly worried to me..." She points out, motioning towards the headmaster with a delicate shift of her chin.

Severus is sitting in his usual spot by the staff-room's fireplace, seemingly lost inside the ancient book he's been reading since dinner time with the kind of all-consuming focus that makes Harry wish he could turn himself into a dusty encyclopedia, just to be able to sit on that scrawny lap and have those ebony-colored eyes study him as if he's the most amazing thing they've ever seen...

He sighs, looking fondly at that bent head while rubbing the back of his neck in a determined attempt to ignore his ridiculous book-related jealousy, concentrating on answering his companion's remark:  
"Just because he doesn't show you his fears doesn't mean they aren't there. He's too private to take any sort of personal ribbing with the kind of grace I might show. Please don't put him on the spot, Minerva. I know you'd do it with the best intention, but... I don't think he'll take it very well."

She frowns thoughtfully, worrying the soft skin of her lower lip with her teeth as she considers his words.  
"We can't let your lovely news remain unacknowledged. I don't think you understand how hard it's been to watch him turn his back on every romantic attachment that came his way out of fear that his role as a spy for the order might end up putting any lover of his in mortal danger. He's been alone for so long and we've felt so guilty about it... We can't allow him to imagine that we don't care about his new relationship at all. That is out of the question, Harry."

A thick lump settles in the pit of his stomach as he watches her wipe a small tear from the corner of her eye, realizing that he has no right to put a stop to whatever it is the rest of the staff wants to do in order to show their support of Severus' current happiness.  
"At least tell me what you're plotting, so I'll be ready to deal with whatever trouble you cause with your shenanigans."

Minerva chuckles so wickedly that each and every single fiber of his being tenses in alarmed reaction to the mischievous sound.  
"I promise you it doesn't have anything to do with party games, Harry. We are not planning to offend our dear Headmaster with lurid innuendo, since chances are that he'll miss the entire point of that, anyway. We are going to get his attention firmly away from his heavy books with a naughty gift or two, that's all. He'll blush like mad and stammer for a while, but I promise you this, my dear boy: Severus Snape is going to be having gloriously filthy thoughts by the time we are through with him, so you better get ready to deal with that kind of... trouble."

**TBC**


	13. Passionate Surrender

**Fandom: ****Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 981

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(****DW****,****LJ****, ****IJ****)** 2013 Prompt 13 and 15: Santa G-string and Jingle balls, respectively.

This is the thirteenth part of my **Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **series.

**Summary**: In which passions run high.  
**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

**Passionate Surrender.**

"Sweet Merlin! I can't believe they had the balls to do that to him..." Harry rushes through Hogwarts' deserted corridors in hot pursuit of his deeply embarrassed beloved while the awareness that he adores each and every one of his crazy colleagues with gratitude-driven regard powers his determination to get hold of Severus. Gosh!... They'd gone to a lot of trouble to make sure his Prince has sex in his mind right now and he'll be damned before letting all that effort go to waste...

Despite Minerva's last-minute decision to warn Severus about the naughty nature of the gifts the staff had bought him in delighted support of his current relationship with Harry, the unveiling of said gifts had been an absolute disaster.

Severus had taken a single look at the wickedly sexy Santa G-string he'd received and blushed so hard that Harry honestly believed he could have brewed potions on his cheeks. The unwrapping of what Fillius had called a 'pornament' hadn't helped matters, since as soon as Severus lifted the incredibly detailed penis-shaped decoration with its seasonally appropriate small set of 'jingle balls' out of its box he'd turned deathly pale and fled the party.

"Severus, wait!..."

Harry ignores the stitch on his left side and skids around the corner, leaping into the headmaster's staircase before the gargoyle guarding it has enough time to close it. He knows he'll never get past it, if the Slytherin makes it to his office and decides to ward the door.

Huffing with exertion he climbs up the stairs and dives inside Severus' inner sanctum in time to see him flop gracelessly into his chair and cover his face with his hands.

"Severus..."

"Go away."

"I realize you're upset, sweetheart, but they weren't trying to hurt you. These sort of gifts are supposed to be fun..."

Severus jerks in his chair as if he's been poked with a rod, lifting furious eyes towards him.  
"Fun? How can it be _fun _to have my colleagues imply I'm a pervert in front of the man I..." The rush of words halts abruptly, plunging the office into an unnervingly sudden silence that makes Harry's heart ache for his struggling Prince.

He approaches the chair slowly, looking into those gorgeous dark eyes with the kind of hope that warms every pore in his body.  
"The man that you...? Why don't you finish that sentence, headmaster?"

The potioneer turns his head away, looking warily towards the window in a gesture of defeat. He looks pale, frightened and lovely. All defensive bravado and demure insecurity in a delicate mixture that bewitches Harry's mind and ensnares his senses, enslaving him to the will of this inimitable creature.

"Do you love me, Severus?" He asks that all-important question as quietly as he dares, forcing every word into the open with a hope that won't give up, won't settle down, won't abandon this topic until he hears this man voice the very words he's trying so hard to leave unspoken.

"Don't push me, Harry."

"You've got nothing to fear. You know I love you, too. The Weasley's ball..."

"That ball is a magic trick, Potter!" Severus thunders, turning around to face him with the ferocity of a cornered beast.

"Why are you so upset? Magic trick or not the truth is that I. Love. You. I've waited a long time for you. I'm not going to run away just because someone gave you a slinky thong and a pair of dangling bells."

"But I'm... twisted, utterly perverted. There's nothing romantic about that underwear and the only thing I could think of as I held it in my hand was how desperately I want to sit on this very chair wearing nothing but that thing and have you sit on my lap..."

Harry goes from soft to hard so fast he feels dizzy with the speed of it. His eyes darken with sheer want as he bridges the distance separating him from this man who drives him crazy with bone-deep adoration. With such protective desire that he can't jump his bones without first holding onto his chin with infinite gentleness and pressing the most delicate kiss on the down-turned curve of his trembling lips. He can't take him before he traces the hot line of the blush that still colors his embarrassed cheeks and makes him understand how eagerly he'd sit on his bloody lap, with or without that naughty Santa costume.

"I desire you too, Severus. I crave your touch with every fiber of my body. I want to kiss you with every breath I take. I want to coil around you like a vine of Devil Snare and never, ever, let go..."

Severus' breath hitches and he closes his dark eyes, trying hard to hide the hunger that he's way too afraid to unleash.  
"You'll have... me? You've got no idea of what I look like under these clothes." He scoffs weakly, attempting to hold onto common sense.

Harry kisses his mouth with utter reverence, refusing to let him win, let him down, let him go...  
"You'll look like yourself, sweetheart. You'll have your scars and your dark mark, your slender waist and protruding ribs. You'll have your strong back and your marred neck, your sensitive fingertips, your long toes... I already love all of it, seeing it won't make a difference."

"Harry, I..." Severus' voice cracks mid-sentence and he gives up on speaking altogether, shaking his head with a small, desperate chuckle before allowing himself to pepper a small row of trembling kisses all over Harry's lower neck.

"I need more than that, Severus, please..." Harry begs, trying to get closer to that ravenously hungry mouth.

"You will have me?" Severus checks once again, deadly serious, and all but rips Harry's clothes to shreds when he hears his fiercely whispered answer:

"Of course I'll have you, my love. I will always, _always_, have you..."

**TBC...**


	14. In Broad Daylight

**Title: ****_In Broad Daylight._**

**Fandom: ****Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Wordcount**: 976

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(DW,LJ, IJ)** 2013 Prompt 17: Catching Snowflakes On The Tongue.

This is the fourteenth part of my **Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **series.

**Summary**: In which there is public hanky-panky...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

**_I_**_**n Broad Daylight.**_

Harry laughs as they walk down the road, grinning with such delight that Severus' breath hitches at the realization that he feels strangely full. Full of joy. Full of gratitude. Full of a bright sense of hope.

They'd woken up in a tangle of bare limbs and rumpled sheets and so far their morning-after hasn't become the awkward nightmare he expected. Unlike every single one of his past sexual partners Harry spent the entire night touching him like a treasure. He's been kissed, cuddled and adored within an inch of his life and the experience left him reeling with the shocking realization that nobody has ever bothered to make love to him properly before Harry.

"Where have you gone, my Prince? You seem to be a million miles away."

Harry's curious question breaks into his thoughts and he smiles apologetically, fixing his gaze on the hand trying to entwine with his own and marveling at how... unobtrusive... he finds the simple contact.  
"I'm right here with you, Harry. I was just... wool-gathering."

"You were thinking about last night, then." Harry smiles and lifts their joined hands to place a chaste kiss atop his gloved knuckles, startling him into gasping with surprise like a flustered old maiden.

"Don't do that! We shouldn't engage in this sort of hanky-panky while we're smack bang in the middle of Hogsmeade and in broad daylight, no less."

"Why not?" Harry frowns, coming to a standstill in the deserted street and looking pointedly around. "There's nobody else here and, even if the entire village comes out to see us walk past, I happen to love you both in the dead of the night and in broad daylight, Severus."

"Harry..."

"Look at me. I refuse to be your dirty secret. Do you understand me? I don't deserve that sort of nonsense and neither do you." Harry whispers fiercely, untangling their entwined hands in order to cradle the back of his neck and tug his head down low enough to plant a scorching kiss on his lips, boldly demanding the kind of passionate response that makes Severus groan with unbearable need and flush to the roots of his hair as soon as they pull apart.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to imply we should hide our relationship, Harry. I... I'm a bloody idiot, I guess."

"Don't say that. You're just extremely shy, Severus. You're comfortable showing your displeasure to the world because that doesn't expose you to anyone's rejection, but the idea of risking your heart for love makes you feel unnecessarily insecure."

Severus smiles self-deprecatingly, looking down the road towards their eventual destination. Rosmerta's seasonal lunches have always been worth braving the cold for and indulging themselves with one had sounded like the perfect way to celebrate their new closeness before he'd opened his mouth and ruined everything...

"Some Prince I'm turning out to be... Are you sure my pitiful charms are worth putting up with all my hang-ups, Harry? I can be a right terror when I'm in a snit. I'm too serious half the time. Too... self-conscious. The last time I did something even remotely carefree was when I tried to catch snowflakes on my tongue to make Albus smile a few months before he died."

"Bah! Humbug!" Harry says so seriously that Severus gasps with shock and stares at him, wide eyed. "See? I can sound like a grumpy old terror too, if I want to. You're not the only man in the world with a difficult temper and you don't have to turn yourself into a god-damned clown for my amusement.

"I've always known how formal you tend to be, Severus, and the idea that you'd do something as uncharacteristic as poking out your tongue to make a sick old man laugh goes to show precisely why I'd choose you over a thousand merry idiots in a heartbeat. You are _you_ and you are perfect the way you are. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, my love."

Those words hit him like a train at high speed, pushing into him with such force that he has no other option but to open himself up to them, allowing them to conquer the last bastion of his feeble resistance and settle atop its ruins, creating an entire new landscape within him.

His heart swells as Harry's gaze softens in reaction to whatever it is that the brat reads in his face and he doesn't care about what any passerby may think of him when he grabs Harry Potter by the lapels of his winter coat and kisses him breathless in the middle of Hogsmeade.

Harry hangs from his neck like a determined limpet, refusing to let him take a single step backwards when their kiss comes to an end. A soft giggle twinkles in the air as his brat muzzles the warm skin of his marred neck with the cold tip of his nose, muttering into his ear:  
"I can't believe you just snogged me in broad daylight, Severus Snape."

That playful whisper burrows deeply under his skin, settling like a soft blanket over his wary soul and gifting him with the kind of warmth that changes a man inside. His breath hitches as he looks into emerald-bright eyes and realizes that he can no longer remember how it feels to own a heart that isn't full of Harry.

"What can I say? I love you in broad daylight too, Harry Potter." He voices the truth hesitantly and the triumphant whoop he receives in response makes him smile with the awareness that his life will never regain its former orderly peacefulness. His existence from now on will become as loud, crazy and unpredictable as the lion in his arms and the truly amazing thing about it all is that the idea doesn't terrify him half as much as it probably should...

**TBC  
**


	15. Happily Ever After

**Title: **_**Happily Ever After**_**_._**

**Fandom: ****Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author**: pekeleke.

**Rating**: G.

**Word count**: 962

**Disclaimer**: Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N**: Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles** (****DW****,****LJ****, ****IJ****)** 2013 Prompts 18 and 20: Christmas Bundt Cake and Christmas Toffee, respectively.

This is the fifteenth -and final- part of my **Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince **series.

**Summary**: In which there is happiness all around...

**A/N:** Now you can download this story in PDF at my **rue16 **account. You'll have to friend me over there or access the file by using the key I left on my DW post for this piece.

**_Happily Ever After_**_**.**_

As soon as he enters his lab and the aroma of freshly-minced herbs and slowly shimmering potions enfolds him like an old, favorite cloak Severus sighs contentedly. There's an atmosphere of peacefulness about this room that he's never managed to find anywhere else and he craves it like the air he needs to breathe...

"Severus?"

He sighs, realizing that Harry has followed him down again and casts a longing look at his waiting cauldron before turning towards the door with a smile on his face, welcoming his adorable Gryffindor inside his formerly private domain with the kind of contented joy that has become as constant in his life as the presence of the man that causes it.

"How may I assist you, professor Potter?"

Harry falters in the doorway, pouting fetchingly upon hearing his formal address.  
"The express left Hogsmeade station two hours ago. There's no need for you to go all... professional... on me."

Severus smirks, tapping his bottom lip with his index finger in a thoughtful gesture that he knows drives Harry crazy.  
"Hummm... that's odd. I've suspected for a while that you like it when I go all professional on you, Harry. I clearly remember you mentioning the other day how fast my 'headmaster's tone' turns you on."

A playful growl precedes his riled lion as he stalks towards him with the kind of expression that promises the most pleasurable form of retribution.  
"I wanted to invite you out for a drink. We've been so busy lately that we've hardly socialized with anyone..."

Severus frowns, thoroughly uninterested in leaving their quarters at all, unless there's an emergency.  
"We socialize with others all the time. We eat every meal with the rest of the staff and nod agreeably at everyone we cross paths with in the corridors."

Harry's smile widens for some reason and his gaze softens with soppy devotion.  
"I suppose that's true, but..."

"Wonderful. I'm glad we are in agreement, then. Now, if you follow me out of this drafty laboratory, I'll show you a much better way to spend our first day of vacation..."

"You're dragging me off to bed already?" Harry giggles, sounding so deliriously happy that Severus loops his arms around his hips and plants a small, passionate kiss on his laughing mouth.

"Oh, Severus..." Harry sighs when they finally come up for air and the unexpected wobbliness of his tone makes him frown. There must be something off with the special Lumos charm that illuminates the entryway, because there's no logical reason for Harry's eyes to have brightened with a worrying film of tears... is there?

Severus swallows his dismay and cradles that beloved face with concerned gentleness, brushing away the small tear that has dared to roll down Harry's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be a lot more... enthusiastic... about my plans for the evening. I want to lay you down on our bed and make love to you until there's no more strength left in our bodies, Harry. I want feed you Christmas fudge in bed and maybe even a slice or two of that cinnamon swirl bundt cake that you like so much. I want to cradle your head against my chest and play with your hair while the fire crackles in the hearth and the sun sets on the horizon..."

Harry sniffles through his tears and smiles at him so brightly that the tight coil of sheer worry that has settled in the pit of his stomach begins to dissolve inch by inch.  
"That sounds like a dream come true, Severus. It's been almost a year to the day when I first drummed up enough courage to ask you out for the first time and I've never been happier in my life. I can't bear to imagine how awful the last twelve months would have been if you hadn't decided to take a chance on caring about something besides potions, dark hexes and Slytherin plots."

Severus frowns with perplexity, wondering what on Earth that heap of nonsense even means and decides to list as many...fluffy interests... as he can come up with, just to keep his ridiculous brat from suddenly deciding that he's some kind of cold fish.  
"I care about a cauldron-full of different things. I care about the people who work here and the students under my protection. I care about promoting good education and fairness and having the strength to do the right thing, no matter how hard that might be. I care about the annoying bunch of Weasleys you've saddled me with and I care about you. I care about you most of all, Harry."

"I know that, sweetheart, and I thank Merlin for that miracle every day of my life."

Severus swallows past the huge lump in his throat as his cheesy Gryffindor raises himself on tip-toes and places the most reverent of kisses on the underside of his jaw. His eyes narrow as he tries to make sense of Harry's strange mood, but ends up shaking his head with practiced forbearance and abandoning the task as a lost cause, deciding to ask him about it outright:  
"Why on Earth are you crying then, if you know that I love you and you love me right back?"

"These are tears of happiness, Severus..." Harry whispers in response, leaving him so utterly baffled that he decides there and then to abandon the confusing conversation altogether, since it'll never make sense to him, anyway.

He grabs Harry's hand instead and begins to tug on it determinedly, dragging his lion towards their waiting bedroom while grumbling under his breath:  
"Tears of happiness... I've never heard anything more ridiculous. Gryffindors! Why do youall have to be so bloody weird?"

**The End.  
**


End file.
